


Salted Fish - Mayday

by RunningMan007



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, Song Lyrics, Song: Salted Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningMan007/pseuds/RunningMan007
Summary: This is the lyric of salted fish from mayday, this song told the aspirations of a salted fish.





	Salted Fish - Mayday


    五月天 Mayday
    咸鱼 Salted Fish
    English translation of the lyrics are not my own. From (everydaylifein . wordpress . com)  
    
      
    
    我是一只 咸鱼 不想承认也不能否认 
    I am a salted fish that neither admits nor denies it.  
    
    不要同情我笨又夸我天真还梦想著翻身 
    Don't take pity on my foolishness or praise my naivete in wanting to become someone different  
    
    咸鱼 就算翻身还是只 咸鱼 输得也诚恳 
    Flip a salted fish around, and it is still a salted fish. I have lost, but at least I am sincere.  
    
    至少到最后我还有 咸鱼 不腐烂的自尊 
    In the end, salted fish will at least have its non-rotting self-respect.  
    
    我没有任何天分 
    I am not gifted.  
    
    我却有梦的天真 
    But I have my artless dreams.  
    
    我是傻不是蠢 
    I am silly, but I am not stupid.  
    
    我将会证明用我的一生 
    I will prove with my life.  
    
    我如果有梦有没有错 
    Is having a dream a mistake?  
    
    错过才会更加明白明白坚持是什么 
    But only when you make mistakes, will you realize what is tenacity.  
    
    我如果有梦梦要够疯 
    If I have a dream, I will have a crazy dream.  
    
    够疯才能变成英雄 
    Only in a crazy dream, will I become a hero.  
    
    总会有一篇我的传说 
    I will have my page in history.  
    
    我不好也不坏不特别出众我只是敢不同 
    I am neither good nor bad, nor outstanding. But I dare to be different.  
    
    我的人生就是一错再错错完了再从头 
    My life has been one mistake after another. But after all the mistakes, I just begin from the start.  
    
    也许放弃掉一些活得更轻松我却不再是我 
    If I give up some things, I may have an easier time, but then I won't be me anymore.  
    
    我不愿一生晒太阳吹风 咸鱼 也要有梦 
    I'm not contend to just bake in the sun and be windblown. Even salted fish need to have dreams.  
    
    有一天有我的天空 
    One day, I will have my own sky. 
    
    作我的英雄在我的天空 
    Be my hero, be my sky.  
    
    我知道你懂知道你会懂 
    I know that you know. I know that you will know.


End file.
